


September 6

by AgentCat341



Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [5]
Category: Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341
Relationships: Spook (Top Cat)/Original Animal Character(s)
Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000821





	September 6

I had been away from TC and the Gang for a long time but now I was finally back!  
I woke up in 1960’s New York again just like always! The pandemic at home had started to drive me crazy but now I was finally free again! Just for fun, I went up to a random passerby and asked him, “Hey, man! COVID driving you crazy?”  
“COVID?” he said. “What’s COVID?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!!!!” I shouted with glee and ran away.  
On my way to the alley, I stopped to think. I knew I was a cat but the real question was this: Can I meow? I knew I could purr because I had always come damn close to it but could I really meow?  
“Well,” I said, “here goes nothing.”  
I did it. I let out a huge realistic meow! I was impressed! At that point, I knew I was a complete puss! I kept meowing my head off until some asshole threw a brick at my head. I jumped up into the air like a belly flop and fell flat on my stomach, hitting the ground and seeing stars, like in the cartoons.  
“Stupid cat!” the guy yelled. I just shook the whole thing off like it never happened. Glad this is just a cartoon or else I’d have a fucking concussion.  
I blurred all the way to the alley. TC and the Gang were there. The Gang was sitting on a bench while TC went over a plan. I snuck up on him silently like the sneaky feline I was and when I was right behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped like thirty feet and landed on his head.  
“Jesus Christ!” I shouted. “You okay, Top Cat?”  
“Kira?” he asked. “When did you get here?”  
“Just now,” I said. “Like ten seconds ago.”  
“Good golly!” TC said. “And I didn’t hear you one bit!”  
“Come on, TC!” I said. “We’re cats! Cats are sneaky!”  
“But you, Kira, are one of the sneakiest cats I’ve ever met,” TC said.  
I started to blush.  
“Kira,” TC said. “How would you like to participate in your first get-rich-quick scheme?”  
“Wha- Really?” I said.  
“Absolutely,” TC replied. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. Today, you are looking at the king of Egypt!”  
“Egypt?”  
“Oh, yes! Benny, show him the beads!”  
“Right, TC,” Benny said, holding up a bag of red-painted glass beads.  
“Da fuck are dose?” I said, using my home dialect.  
“Glass beads that Benny bought,” TC said. “He painted them red and now they are authentic Egyptian rubies. Today we are all going to be Egyptian!”  
“Wow!”  
“The rest of you,” he said to the Gang, “are my slaves today. I am the king. And Kira,” he said to me, “you will be my queen.”  
“Queen?” I gasped. “You want me to be your queen?” I was excited.  
“Absolutely,” he said. “With your long hair and flamboyant attitude, you’d pass off for a chick easily! Now, let’s hurry up, Gang! There’s no time to waste! We need costumes, stat! Blur, boys, blur!”  
We all got ourselves in gear and within minutes, we all had our costumes on! I looked so divine in my gown! I felt like Cleopatra!!! To be honest, I had always thought about what it would be like to crossdress. It was AWESOME!!! I was wearing an orange gown with a snake tiara on my head. You just had to be there to appreciate it! I was SO ELEGANT!!!  
Back to the plan. What we did was, we sold the “rubies” for ten bucks a pop. Surprisingly, everybody believed we were Egyptian and the rubies were real! We made around three to four hundred bucks! Not only that, I got my paw kissed by a lot of people! I felt so happy and TC could tell.  
“How are you enjoying this, my queen?” he asked.  
“This is the best time of my life, my king?” I said.  
Unfortunately, our fun was spoiled by Officer Dibble, who came by after we sold all the rubies!  
“Oh, hello there, Your Royal Highness, he said to TC. “Or should I say, TOP CAT!!!”  
“Oh, brother,” TC groaned as Dibble held out one of our rubies.  
“A man passed by me and showed me this ruby and said he bought it from you! I, for one, can tell a real ruby from a fake one!”  
“Now, Dib-”  
“Selling phony rubies for extortionate prices is a felony,” Dibble yelled. “I see your whole gang’s into it!” He glared at me. I cowered in fear. “You’ve even got Kira joining you!”  
I laughed nervously. “I’m TC’s queen, Dibble, baby.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Dibble asked. “Well, Your Majesty, how would you like to accompany your king to the police station? You’re all coming with me!”  
And that was how we all ended up in the paddywagon and eventually the police station! It was not a happy event!  
“I should lock you all up for thirty days!” the chief said.  
“Sir, please, take pity on us!” TC said. “We’re just a bunch of innocent beggars! Alone on the street! Not knowing where our next meal could come from!”  
“Oh, yeah? Well, you’ll get three square meals a day and free boarding inside the local prison,” the chief snarled. “Don’t try to talk me out of it.”  
“Sir, may I do the honors?” Dibble asked.  
“You most certainly can!” the chief replied.  
“Gentlemen,” TC said to us. “It seems we’ve been had. The alley cat group is going to the big pound.”  
“Man, like, that’s awful,” Spook said.  
“And I had a big date planned tomorrow,” Fancy whined.  
“Well, I guess it serves us right,” said Chooch. “Play with fire and you get burned.”  
What happened next, I don’t remember if I did it on purpose or if it was all a trick I made up but guess what happened next! I started crying! I wept and sobbed with my head in my arms on the chief’s desk. I could feel my fur getting wet! The rest of the Gang just watched in shock.  
“Hey!” Fancy shouted! “Kira’s crying!”  
“Yeah, like, Sobsville, man,” Spook said. “Boy, thanks a lot, Chief! You, like, made our Kira cry!”  
“Guess Kira’s the real sensitive type,” Chooch said. “Even worse than me.”  
I finally mustered the courage to look at the chief.  
“Please take pity on us,” I bawled. “Show us your mercy, please! We didn’t know what we did was wrong! We’ll never do it again! Just please don’t lock us up!”  
A tear went down the chief’s cheek. Even Dibble started sniffling.  
“Alright,” the chief said. “You all can go free.”  
“Really?” TC asked.  
“I just can’t stand seeing a poor soul like Kira here crying,” the chief said. “It always breaks my heart! You can go but I’m gonna need you to hand over 75% of the money you made!”  
“75%?” TC asked.  
“It’s that or the slammer,” the chief said.  
“Alright, alright!” TC gave the chief around three hundred bucks. We left the police station with a worthy profit but less than we expected.  
“Well, Gang,” said TC. “We all did a marvelous job, even if Dibble ruined it! But hey, 25% is better than nothing.” He looked at me. “How do you do it, Kira?”  
He wanted to know how I managed to charm the chief with my tears.  
“I’m just as surprised as you are!”  
“Well, Kira,” he said. “You are a natural phenomenon!”  
“Hey, Kira doll,” Spook said. “Can you come with me for a minute?”  
I was just about to leave. But any moment with Spook is a moment worth spending!  
“Sure,” I said.  
We walked out to the alley behind the police station. Spook was the first to open his mouth.  
“Can I cuddle you?” he asked. “Fancy told me you did it to him and, like, I just want to know what it’s like. You look so cuddly.”  
“You don’t have to ask,” I said. “Get over here!”  
We embraced each other! At that moment, I knew we were bonded for life! Cuddling Spook was the best thing that ever happened to me! I was finally where I wanted to be: in the arms of my friend!  
“Wow, like, Fancy was right,” Spook said. “You ARE cuddly!”  
I finally did what I was close to doing all this time: I purred! Spook was shocked. Really shocked.  
“Kira!” he said. “Like, are you purring?”  
“What? No, I’m not purring. I don’t purr.” I lied.  
“Relax, man,” Spook said. “There’s nothing wrong with purring. It means you’re a happy cat.”  
He was right. That’s exactly what I was.  
“Can I hold your tail?” Spook asked me. “Fancy said that was amazing. It looks so bushy!”  
“Go ahead,” I said.  
Spook grabbed my enormous bushy tail and held it against him. From the look on his face, he was in Heaven. He held my tail for five minutes before we went back to the group.  
“Well, seeya, TC!” I said. It was time for me to go.  
“So long, Kira,” TC said.  
“Bye, Kira!” the Gang shouted.  
“Stay happy!” Chooch added.  
A flash of blue light and I disappeared.


End file.
